A Lost Broken Soul
by MemeGodOfMemeGods
Summary: On a breezy day at the park, Dewey and Webby find a young duckling around the age of three, whom has a depressing past, the two kids decide to take him home for the better. Will the others find out? Will Dewey and Webby be great parents? (Slight Debbigail, Rated T for mention of abuse)
1. A Day at The Park

_Hello there! I am new to fanfiction, so this is my first fanfic, so expect loose ends and characters being out of character. Anyways, enjoy!_

It was a calm Autumn day in Duckberg, add in the cool Fall breeze blowing in from the ocean, the calm songs of the birds in the trees, and the change of the leaf color, and it made the day stand out from the others. Dewey and Webby thought this would be a perfect day for some quallity time to come up with some theories about what happened to Della Duck (The triplets' mother, for all those who didn't know).

The two decided to go out to the park when no one noticed. The first thing they did was go to the swingset and swing on the swings. (Say that five times fast!)

"So," Webby asked, flying back and forth through the air on the swing next to Dewey. "What do we know about your mom?"

"She took something called 'The Spear of Salene' and betrayed my uncles," Dewey replied, sounding awfully stressed. "I don't know why she would do such a thing, but I don't think she is a bad person!" He suddenly slammed his feet to the ground, but he was going so fast, he couldn't control himself, so inertia took over, and he flew out of the swing and hit his head on a pile of woodchips, and some of them stabbed into his forehead.

"Oh gosh Dewey!" Webby screamed as she ran over to the blue shirted duckling, who's face was only slightly bleeding.

He then replied, struggling a bit to get up, "I'm alright Webs, just a few papercuts." He then tried to get up, but his knee was penetrated by a woodchip, and he just fell back down to the ground yelling in pain. Shortly afterward, they heard what sounded like crying from a distance.

"Do you hear that?" Webby asked Dewey.

"Hear what?" Dewey asked in return.

"That sound. I can't tell if it's laughing or crying."

"It may be one of Uncle Scrooge's sworn enemies trying to trick us. Be cautious, Webby."

The two crept up to where the sound was coming from, and it turned out to be coming from, of all places, under the equipment itsself. The noise was coming from a young duckling that was WAY younger than Dewey, Webby and the other triplets. The duckling looked small enough to be a toddler. The natural thing to do was to go up and greet him.

"Hi, I'm Webby!" Webby said in her usual greeting tone. "This is my friend Dewey."

The child replied between sobs, "I can't remember my name. My mommy didn't like me, so I don't think she ever gave me one." The two were in shock when they heard this. The toddler they were looking at was not only left for dead at the park, a place where no one could tell if he were lost or just playing with all his friends, but he was also presumably abused!

"Can you tell us more about your mom?" Dewey asked in a friendly tone.

The kid responded with a very heartbreaking story.

"I can't remember my birthday, but I know that my "mommy" isn't my real mommy. My real mommy gave me away when I was two. Ever since then, my fake mommy and daddy were hitting me and hurting me. One time, I remember my fake parents fighting and screaming and throwing the chairs around at each other. One of them hit me, and it still hurts when you touch it." He lifted up his shirt and showing the two older ducklings.

There, smack dab right where his heart is, was a huge bruise that looked like he got hit by a car! The young one slowly poked his injury and started coughing. "I can't breathe when I touch it..." he said to them. The two ducklings started to well up with tears, and the young duckling, the smart one he was, despite his age, noticed the tears in their eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked them, wiping his own tears.

Dewey and Webby lost all control of their emotions at that point and started hugging the poor young one, bawling their eyes out. The child joined in on the hug, crying along with them.

A few minutes later, they finally broke from the hug. "You don't need to say anymore," Dewey said, his voice completely shattered.

Webby then replied, her voice trembling as well, "You can come with us if you'd like!"

The child then said to them, "You actually want to take me home with you? To love you? Whatever that means?"

Webby's heart completely shattered at this. "Dewey, he doesn't know what love is! We NEED to take him home!"

"What will the others say?"

"Does it matter? We need to take care of him! Only God knows how long he's been out here without food or water! He's dying, Dewey!" she started crying again, hugging only the young one this time.

After one minute of sobbing from Webby and the kid, he finally said, "Ok fine, we can keep him! But no one else can know about this!"

The kid ran up to Dewey, hugging him. "Thank you so much, Daddy!" he exclaimed, not knowing what he just said.

Webby giggled at this, while Dewey rolled his eyes with a slight smirk on his face.


	2. Meet Uncle Louie!

_Here from popular demand, Chapter 2 is here!_

"Ok, let's make something clear," Dewey said to the kid with a stern tone. "I am your temporary guardian, not your dad. Please do not call me "daddy", ok?"

Webby then responded, "I think it's kinda cute,"

"It's not cute!" Dewey retaliated with an annoyed tone obviously present in his voice. "We are only taking care of him for about a month with NO ONE ELSE knowing. Besides, he's only staying with us until he is nursed back to health."

"Well who's going to watch him when we're "through" helping him?"

This actually made Dewey think for a bit. He was **far** too young to be a parent, so there went the option of putting him up for adoption. Then came the thought of... Disposing of him... But he just didn't have the heart to do something that evil... Even Louie, the evil triplet, wouldn't think of something as sadistic as that! So there went another option for getting rid of him. He could mail him somewhere in a box, but then, he would probably suffocate, so there went ANOTHER option. He had no choice but to bring him home and keep him home. He then let out a long sigh and told his friend and his soon-to-be "child", "Ok, we can keep him... But if anyone finds out, I hope you realize how much trouble we'll be in! They'll probably kill him, then kill us next!"

"Woohoo!" Webby screamed as she jumped up and down for joy like a maniac. No, seriously, everyone else in the park looked at her like she was retarded.

Anyways, the trio went home through the back door. "Where do we hide him?"

Webby pointed over to the closet, where, unbeknownst to the three, Louie, who was hiding in the closet, planning on playing a prank on them (Well, more specifically Webby.) heard their footsteps and was ready to bust out phase one. Dewey reached to the handle and grabbed it. As soon as he turned it, Louie fell out of the closet crying in pain with a huge blood pore bleeding through his sweater.

"Louie, what happened?!" Webby called out, rushing over to Louie, completely forgetting about the child.

Louie started choking on his own blood, but managed to utter out the words, "Huey... Went mad... Hit me... With the book..." Louie then fainted right in front of them. Webby kneeled down and tried shaking him awake.

"Louie! Louie, no! Please, stay with me!" Dewey shook his head at this. He first quickly escorted the kid to the closet, then he went over to Louie and poked him his "pore" and licked the substance, instantly regretting it, as he immediately tasted Louie's sweat, but he also tasted some ketchup mixed in with barbecue sauce.

"Seriously, Louie?" Dewey retaliated, chuckling at his scene. "You really thought I was naive to fall for THIS gag again?" Louie didn't respond.

The child opened the closet door and asked, "Daddy, is Uncle Louie dead?" this made Webby die of laughter (Not really, if she did, there would be no story.), both from the way he said it, and because he called him _Uncle_ Louie!

"He aught to be a monkey's uncle!" she said, crying and laughing at the same time. The child started making monkey noises, which made her laugh even more, and Dewey started to join in!

Louie growled at this and shot up, making a fist towards Webby, but then he remembered he couldn't hit girls, so he just backed off. He then noticed something different about the twosome. He looked towards the closet where he came out. Wait, was that someone else's head? The child hid behind the door before Louie could check again to see if what he was seeing was true. "You're right, Dew. The barbecue spice is getting to my head... And with that, he walked to the upstairs bathroom to wash off.

The Child peeked out from the closet. "Sorry Daddy," he said to Dewey with an extremely sorry voice. **Too** sorry for a simple apology. "I know I wasn't supposed to meet Uncle Louie, but it happened, and it's all my fault. Go ahead... Punish me..."

This phrase shattered both Dewey and Webby's hearts. Louie even heard it when he was walking up the stairs. He immediately ran back down to yell the word "BUSTED!" out loud for everyone to hear, but when he saw the condition the child was in, he erased the thought entirely and walked up to them to ask what was going on, only to see Webby and Dewey hugging each other, tears in their eyes.

"We failed..." Dewey said, his voice trembling. "We failed to keep it a secret... Now everyone else will find out, and it's my fault..."

"How is it yours?" Webby asked, her voice in the same condition, maybe slightly worse. "I picked the spot for him to hide..."

Louie then walked up with tears forming in his eyes, too, and said, "No, it's my fault. I didn't know you were planning this... I promise I won't tell anyone..." They then looked up and saw that the child was still there, waiting to be slapped, hit, whipped, burned or any other punishment worse than those four. Louie walked up and said to him, "Hi, I guess I'm your Uncle Louie, what's your name?"

"He doesn't have one," Dewey said to him, thinking of a name for him. Then, Webby interrupted him.

"How about Frederick? You know, we all have abbreviated names that end in Y and IE, so I figured, why not Freddie?"

Dewey and Louie nodded to this statement, then Dewey said to Freddie, "Welcome to the family, Frederick."


End file.
